A Walk In the Park
by Rogue31
Summary: Set after Self Possessed. What happens when Rogue takes a walk and runs into a certain Cajun? SEQUEL ADDED! Part 3 of the sequel finished...
1. Part 1

Set: Post- 'Self Possessed' Pre- 'Under Lock and Key'  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em' don't have permission to use em'…  
  
  
  
  
  
~A Walk In The Park~  
  
  
Inside the infirmary, Rogue lay, awake. The past week had been a nightmare with all the circumstances involving her mutant powers, let alone the constant pity and attention she had been receiving from the other X-Men.   
  
The board stiff bed and the paper fabric sheets didn't help matters and it sure as hell hadn't forced the week along any faster than a snails pace. Each day was a torment of boredom and pain.   
  
Boredom from the lack of things to do, other than sleep. Pain her aching body received from the bed. The other pain, which was the reason she was here, her head. Ever since the Professor cleared the voices and people from her mind it has left her empty. The constant blinding pain in the back of her skull was an after effect from her head clearance.   
  
Among other things cabin fever had taken a hold of her for the second straight day. She looked at the clock, 9:00. It seemed that another restless night was at hand. Rogue thought against staying any longer. She had to get out of this bed, this room and away from the mansion. A nice walk would do her some good.   
  
Slowly, she forced herself up out of bed. Once her legs touched the ground her head began to spin. Too much so that she sat back down on the bed to slow the spinning.   
  
When the room was still Rogue got up again. Fortunately Kitty had brought some of her clothes down to help Rogue feel a little more comfortable.   
  
She quickly changed into her attire. Since she was limited on her makeup selection, having none at present, she decided to leave without any. Besides, who could see her face too well in the dark?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy sat, bored out of his mind. It had been a while since he had joined the Acolytes and early on the other members learned not to play cards with the young thief.   
  
So here he was sitting in the 'lounge room', which they decided on calling it. That consisted of a couch, two chairs and a television. In the couch Piotr sat. St. John sat on one of the chairs that was closet to the television. Both of their attention drawn to the set.   
  
Remy, out of boredom, fidgeted with his playing cards. Making them appear and disappear with a simple flick of the wrist.   
  
As he flipped through the deck one card fell from his grasp. When Remy bent over to pick up the card he momentarily received a flashback. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.   
  
"Gambit goin' for a walk," he said, leaving the duo to the television. Neither acknowledged his departure with much care.   
  
He held the card before his eyes once again, the king of hearts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue had to walk slowly, since she was still weak from everything and having bed rest for a week didn't help the situation any. Without realizing it she was heading towards Bayville Park.   
  
Figuring no one would recognize her with the limited lighting, she came to a swing set and to a seat on one. Unconsciously she rocked herself with her feet dragging on the ground. Soon her eyes were closed and she took in the fresh air. Slowly she began to drift off to sleep, until she heard someone come up behind her.   
  
Rogue shot up ready to defend herself. As her eyes adjusted she saw the familiar figure in front of her. Remy smiled, he had followed her ever since he saw her leave the mansion.   
  
"Good evenin', cherie," he greeted, bowing his head.   
  
Rogue took a step back, unsure whether she should be nervous of the encounter because she was still weak or mad at the charm that made her blush. "Good evenin' yourself, swamp rat," she said.   
  
Remy's smile broadened. "Why you call Gambit such names, chere?" he asked stepping forward.   
  
Rogue retreated, "I seem to recall some arrogant enemy of mine giving me an explosive card during our first encounter," she said.   
  
"Would it help to know that was a low level kinetically charged card?" Remy advanced once again. Rogue stopped backing up.   
  
"What? Why would you…"   
  
"Gambit would never hurt a beautiful woman, such as yourself," he answered, brushing his fingers across her cheek, "you look much more beautiful without your makeup, chere."   
  
Angry, Rogue grabbed his hand from her face and shoved him back. Remy hadn't expected the counter reaction and stumbled back a few feet. Rogue nearly blacked out from the energy she used in pushing the Cajun away.   
  
She fell, weakly, expecting to hit the hard ground but instead fell into Gambit's outstretched arms.   
  
"You okay, chere?" he asked, concerned. 'Concerned?' Remy thought. 'Remy never felt like this about a girl before.'   
  
Rogue struggled against his strong arms until she could no more. The last words she spoke before slipping to unconsciousness were, "Let me go you…"   
  
Remy held her for a few moments, so he was sure she was alright and not about to wake up. He picked her up and carried her back to the mansion.   
  
  
Remy walked up to the mansion's front doors without a single assault. He rang the door bell and readjusted Rogue in his arms. She moaned softly and he could feel his heart melting.   
  
Suddenly the door opened. "Hello, one eye," Remy said. Scott glared at the man before him then looked at his unconscious teammate in Remy's arms.   
  
"What did you do to her?" Scott demanded. His hand raised towards his glasses.   
  
"Gambit do nothing to la belle. Gambit talk to her in the park. She got mad, got a little physical and it took a lot out of her. Gambit bring her home safe and sound."   
  
"You think I'd fall for a lame story like that you…" Scott was interrupted by the Professor's telepathy.   
  
"Scott no! I have read his thoughts. He is telling you the truth."   
  
"Look, Gambit don't care whether you believe him or not. Dat's what happened. If you don't mind returning her to where she is able to recover, den Gambit be much obliged." Scott looked down at the unconscious girl, then back at Gambit.   
  
"Alright, I believe you. Thanks for bringing her home. I'm sure she'll be grateful." He motioned for Remy to hand Rogue over. With a final glance Remy stepped forward, placing Rogue in Scott's arms.   
  
"Sweet dreams, chere," he whispered. Then turned and departed the grounds.   
  
  
Rogue was settled back into bed by the time Hank got to the infirmary. After a quick medical scan of her condition Hank turned to Scott, whom stood over Rogue.   
  
"She's sleeping. Her little adventure took a lot out of her," he said, placing an arm on Scott's shoulder. "She'll be fine after a good nights sleep," Hank said and began returning his medical equipment back into its place.   
  
"Are you coming, Scott?" Hank asked, standing in the doorway. "Scott?"   
  
"Huh, oh, no. Thanks Mr. McCoy. I think I'll stay here for the night. Make sure she doesn't wake up and take another adventure," Scott said.   
  
Smiling, Hank left the infirmary and headed back to his laboratory. He wanted to finish the experiment he was working on tonight.   
  
Scott pulled a chair up next to the bed. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt an surge of protection, like a brother would a sister, fill him. Crossing his arms over his chest, it wasn't long before he was asleep.   
  
In Rogue's pile of clothing she wore out to the park, was the queen of hearts.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy was on his way back to Magneto's base when he felt someone tapping into his mind.   
  
Normally, Remy could stop them from entering his mind but he was too distracted, his thoughts of Rogue clouding his mind.   
  
Once he tapping faded his mind had been completely taken over. Mesmero stepped out from a nearby alley.   
  
A smile covered his face as he instructed Gambit to help him obtain a part from the Worthington estate.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As always review! And THANKS a BUNCH for reading! 


	2. Part 2

Since almost of the reviews wanted a sequel, I was planning on waiting until the next episode after 'under lock and key' came out but it hasn't (stupid kids WB). So I slapped this bad boy together so to be original…  
  
Disclaimer: Property under Marvel and such…just writing to amuse myself  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Part 2 to A Walk In The Park  
Within the infirmary two mutants slept soundly. One of them slept in the bed while the other mutant occupied a chair next to the bed. It was the mutant that slept in the bed that was the first to awake.  
  
"Ya swamp rat," Rogue said, finishing her statement she was planning on delivering to the Acolyte before blackness consumed her in the park. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up in the bed. Memories of the park and the charming Cajun flooded her mind.   
  
Once she recognized where she was she smiled to herself, 'It was just a dream,' she thought. Taking a breathe she laid back down.  
  
It took her a moment to realize there was another person in the room, in a chair next to her. Once her eyes focused on the figure her cheeks beat red. It was Scott, the last person she expected, as of late, to be watching over her.  
  
'Ah wonder what Jean would think if she knew her boyfriend was here?' she thought, as light laughter evaded from her throat.  
  
On the topic of Scott and comparing him to the sentiments she felt for Gambit, a sudden switch changed all of her feelings she felt for Scott. Her crush, in turn went from, just that, a crush to the feelings of a sibling relationship. The feelings she felt towards the Acolyte, Gambit, eclipsed any notion of considering Scott more than a brother seem impossible. Even though, at the moment, it appeared her feelings yearned for the charming and handsome Cajun was just a dream. Deep down inside she somehow knew the feelings she felt towards Gambit were mutual.  
  
She checked the clock next to her bed, 6:00 am. Danger Room session started at 6:30 on Saturdays. Rogue was about to wake Scott when she heard someone coming from the hall.  
  
Rather than be caught in an awkward moment, she decided on pretending she was asleep. With her eyes closed, she lied on her side, facing away from Scott, just incase her eyelids fluttered and she'd be caught.  
  
To her surprise, the relentless, Jean Grey quietly came inside the room so as not to wake her. She tapped Scott on the shoulder. In response, he stirred slightly. A stronger tap awoke the young leader. Looking up at his rouser, he smiled at the familiar face.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she whispered.   
  
"Yeah," he said, his throat vibrating a small hint of laughter. "I just wanted to make sure she was all right."  
  
"This is Rogue we're talking about. If anyone can lick this, she can," Jean said.  
  
"I know, it's just there's always been a sort of connection we've had together. You know, like a brother and sister bond."  
  
"Since when?" Jean asked, somewhat confused and miffed she never realized that connection before.   
  
"Ever since she saved my life. Back when she first joined the team." Scott said, stretching.   
  
He was finally able to get up and he left with Jean from the infirmary.  
  
Once they were gone, Rogue got up from the bed and headed towards her pile of clothes. She wanted to start recovering physically from her state so she could see the Cajun again. Her heart pounded as she rethought what Scott had told Jean. 'They had a bond.'   
  
'Jean doesn't have complete control over him. That's gonna drive her nuts,' she thought happily.  
  
When she picked up her black skirt something fell on the ground. Curious, she quickly picked up the object. In her hand she saw it was the queen of hearts. Her breathe caught in her throat as she gasped.   
  
It wasn't a dream after all! Now, more than ever her recovery to becoming better never seemed more important.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To her surprise, she was in excellent shape. Otherwise it would have taken her longer to recuperate from the week of bed rest. Only a couple of days later Rogue felt great. Though she had to admit, she had incentive to get better.  
  
She decided on returning to school that morning. Rogue needed to thank Kitty for getting all of her homework from the days she was absent. Since she finished all of it while in bed, she was caught up in all her classes. And right now that was a good thing. Since the only thing on her mind was the Acolyte.   
  
Each second of the clock passed as though it were a minute. The day which Rogue was hoping to fly by seemed to challenge her last few days of bed rest in time. Finally the last period bell rang and she exited the classroom.  
  
"Hey Rogue, like, wait up," Kitty called.   
  
Rogue stopped and waited for the brunette to catch up. "Do you want to go to the mall with me and a couple of the girls?" Kitty asked.  
  
The two walked towards Jean's SUV. "Ah suppose. Who all is goin'? Rogue asked.  
  
"Well, like, Jean and Amara," Kitty said, "and me, of course."  
  
They got into the back of Jean's vehicle, since the front was occupied by Jean and Amara. "Cool. Like, okay girls, Rogue's coming with us," Kitty said.  
  
"You sure you're up to this?" Jean asked.  
  
"Ah'm here aren't Ah?" Rogue challenged.   
  
"Good point," Jean said, then backed her SUV out of the parking spot. They were on their way to the Bayville mall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For a change Rogue seemed to be enjoying her time spent with Kitty, Amara and Jean. Normally she would have ditched the trio long ago. Maybe the lack of social activity made her desperate to spend the time with just about anybody.  
  
A good couple of hours had passed and by then Jean was insistent that they head back to the mansion, so as not to break curfew. Though they decided to grab something to eat before they left.   
  
Rogue had declined the choice of the girls plan to go to the healthy food court. She wasn't in the mood for salad or something light. So Rogue parted from the three and told them she would meet them outside the mall in ten minutes.   
  
While she waited in line to give her order she noticed the group of boys sitting at a nearby table. "Hey, Rogue what's up?" Lance called, the first one to notice her.  
  
She waved back, not in the mood for their games or jokes. But to her dismay they wanted to come visit. Behind Lance, Todd hopped along and still at the table stuffing his face was Fred.   
  
"Yo, Rogue what's happening?" Toad said.  
  
"This and that. Ya know, the everyday wonders of being a mutant," she said, sarcastically.  
  
"We heard about what happened. Are you all right?" Lance asked.  
  
Rogue smiled. Despite their differences, her old teammates still cared about her. "Yeh. It took some time but Ah'm starting to get back to normal."  
  
"Good. Now if we clash against one another and I win, I won't feel bad cause you're not full strength," Lance mocked.  
  
"Ah hate to be rude, but Ah need to order my food so the other girls don't decide on ditchin' me here," she said, stepping forward in line. "Ah'll see you boys around."  
  
"Yeah, see ya Rogue," Lance said, heading back towards the table.  
  
"Don't be a stranger, Roguie. Stop by sometime and we'll hang out," Toad said and followed Lance to the table.  
  
Shaking her head, Rogue ordered her food and left the food court to meet her ride.  
  
She hadn't gotten far from the food court when she heard a voice, she knew all too well, "Ello' chere. I hope you are feeling better."  
  
"Ah am, thanks to you, Cajun," she said.   
  
Gambit walked closer to her. Her food trembled in her hands as she could smell his cologne from his closeness. "Is dat a compliment, chere?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"No, Ah thought Ah might have diminished your ego with some of the things Ah said that night," she answered, becoming annoyed with his arrogance.   
  
"No, chere, Remy's ego could never be diminished," he said, flipping through his cards.  
  
"Ah forgot we were referring to ourselves in the third person. Ya think that pompous arrogance is something that wins the hearts of girls?"  
  
"Won yours, didn't it, chere?" he asked, shuffling through his cards in a bored fashion.  
  
"What ever' gave ya that idea, swamp rat?"  
  
"Dat look on your face."  
  
Her eyes widened and anger became so unbearable she stormed off, leaving Remy to is cards. He flipped a card from his sleeve…the ace of hearts. 'See you again, chere,' he thought, heading outside to join the other Acolytes.   
  
From across the mall the Brotherhood had seen the whole encounter. They followed Rogue to make sure she was all right.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Outside the mall  
  
Rogue had already finished her food in record time, since Jean was pretty strict about her no food rule in hew new vehicle. She tossed the remains in a garbage and waited for the other X-Girls.   
  
Behind her someone was walking towards her. At first she thought it was Remy, but when she turned around to see who it was she was disappointed to find it was no one she knew. A tall man, roughly around age twenty five with short brown hair. He wore a black suit with a red tie and coat and an arm ban around his left arm.  
  
Thinking the person was simply passing by she returned her attention to the parking lot. The man stopped right behind her. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Can Ah help ya, sir?" she asked, turning to face the man.  
  
"I've seen you before," he said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Ah doubt it."  
  
"No, I could never forget hair like that," he gestured towards her white streak.  
  
Rogue made a memo to herself to consider dying her hair so she wouldn't attract any anti-mutant contributors. "What exactly is that suppose ta mean?"   
  
"You're one of those mutants," he said and pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
Before she could react he pulled the trigger and gas clouded her face. She held her breath, but not soon enough as some gas filled her nostrils. Around her everything began to spin and dim. She couldn't concentrate on standing anymore and she fell to the ground. The hard connection of concrete and her face filled her mouth with blood. And then there was darkness.  
  
A dark van pulled up with tinted windows. The man signaled for some men to pick up Rogue and put her in the van. With her loaded, the van squealed out of the parking lot.  
  
  
Lance, Toad and Fred had finally caught up to Rogue, only to find her being shoved into a van that drove off. Lance used his powers to stop the van, but the vehicle was going too fast for him to shake the ground long enough to stop the van.  
  
"Yo, who was that?" Toad asked.  
  
"My thoughts, the Acolyte, Gambit," Lance said. "Let's find him."  
  
Even before they could begin their search for the Cajun Jean's SUV pulled up.  
  
"Like, hi Lance," Kitty said. "Have you, like, seen Rogue anywhere?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, we saw her being shoved into a van about thirty seconds ago."  
  
"And you, like, did nothing!"  
  
"Well, we were kind of too late. The van was driving too fast for me to stop."  
  
"Who took her? Do you know?" Jean asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I think I do," Lance said, his eye catching two of the Acolytes walking out of the mall.  
  
"Let's get em'" Toad declared, hopping towards the Acolytes.  
  
Jean followed in her SUV as the Brotherhood traveled on foot.   
  
Around Remy and Piotr the ground began to shake. Remy stumbled to catch his footing and Piotr simply used his mutant power to arm himself.  
  
The two turned to see three X-Men and three Brotherhood members heading their way. Gambit pulled out a pair of cards and charged them up, tossing them at their pursuers.  
  
"Where's Rogue?" Jean asked, picking Remy up with her telekinesis.   
  
"Rogue? She was in da mall," he said clearly confused.  
  
"Wrong! Where have you taken her?" Lance demanded.  
  
"I haven't seen her since we was talkin' near the food court."  
  
"Now we're getting warmer," Lance said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Shut up Lance!" Jean said. "So you haven't seen her since you talk to her?"  
  
"Oui," Remy said.  
  
Slowly, Jean set the Cajun down.  
  
"Why would Remy do anything to harm, la belle?" he asked.  
  
"Lance, Toad and Fred saw her being hauled into a van and since you're with Magneto we assumed you were behind this," Jean said.  
  
"Oh come on Jean! You seriously aren't going to believe him are you?" Lance moaned.   
  
"If you saw Rogue taken away, then one person has to be driving and another has to of put Rogue in the back. That's two, and there's three Acolytes. I doubt Magneto would be driving a van and out on a kidnapping mission while he has those three do it for him. And besides, if they kidnapped Rogue, why would they be walking around out here?"  
  
Lance opened his mouth to answer but stopped, thinking of what Jean had pointed out. "Fine, but if they didn't snatch her then who did?"  
  
"Let's return to the mansion and have the Professor use Cerebro to find her," Jean said.  
  
"Wait, Remy wants to help you find Rogue," Remy said, stepping forward.  
  
"Okay, Lance follow us in your Jeep. We're going to find Rogue together."  
  
Remy and Piotr got into Jean's SUV. Kitty sat next to Piotr in the back. She blushed when she looked up at the Russian.   
  
The three teams had a mission to unit together for.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Don't worry I intend to finish this story in the next chapter…might be a while, but I never know. So here it is, sequel-fied by review demand.  
  
Let me know what you all think…I am attempting Rogue and Gambit's accents so be open. I usual don't like writing accents but it turned out peachy for this story.  
TBC… 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Never have nor will I ever own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel…blah, blah, blah.  
  
********************  
  
~A Walk in the Park, part 3~  
  
The Brotherhood, a couple of Acolytes and all of the main X-Men occupied the war room inside the X-Mansion. While Xavier was using Cerebro to locate Rogue, the tension between the usual rivalry teams began to grow.   
  
An invisible triangle was formed amongst the three teams. With Avalanche, Toad and the Blob standing together at one end. Gambit and Colossus stood at another end and finalizing the triangle were Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Cyclops, Jean, ShadowCat and NightCrawler. Each team eyeing the other suspiciously, as if they were re-enacting the game clue.  
  
Fortunately, Xavier wasn't long. "I have found Rogue," he said, wheeling into the room, "she's being held hostage by a group of anti-mutant people that call themselves 'the Friends of Humanity.' Though there is something remarkable about one of her captives…his family ties."  
  
"Where is she?" Wolverine asked, claws popping out of his knuckles caused by his impatience.  
  
"They're in an old abandoned building in Manhattan. I'll give you the coordinates once you're in the Blackbird."  
  
"Okay teams, let's move out!" Storm declared.  
  
The three teams headed towards the Blackbird.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Where am Ah,' Rogue thought. Her head fogging up a little. 'This being an unconscious damsel is getting old, real fast.' The bitter thoughts of being gassed and then her black out in the park seemed to surface to her mind, mockingly.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" someone asked.  
  
Rogue immediately took in her surroundings. She was tied to a chair in a small, dark room. Someone stepped out of the shadows and Rogue quickly recognized him from the mall encounter. "Why am Ah here?" she asked.  
  
"Good question. Why are any mutants here? Your existence alone threatens every normal person you come across. As the founder and leader of 'the Friends of Humanity' it is my goal to expose you mutants as the threats you are.   
  
Of course, where are my manners. My name is Graydon Creed and you are the infamous Rogue from the band of mutants that call themselves the X-Men."  
  
"How did ya know that?" Rogue asked. For the first time fear welling up inside her. The knowledge he possessed and wonders of his plans for her and mutant kind itself causing that fear.  
  
"I have my sources," he said, circling his immobile captive. "When you were captured by that Sentinel Trask created, your teammates came to your rescue. So, with you being held as bait, the others will fall into my trap quite easily. Then with your 'attacking' us the government will be forced to put all of you freaks away."  
  
"Ya, somehow my kidnapping will be kept off of the news," Rogue taunted.   
  
"That's how it works," he checked his watched, then smiled at Rogue. "I'll leave you here for a moment while I attend some business matters and don't get any bright ideas of escaping because one of the guards will be here to supervise you."  
  
Just as Creed left another man came in, holding a gun in his hand, he sat down across from Rogue and waited for the young mutant to try to escape.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated on making telepathic contract with the Professor.  
  
/Rogue! Thank goodness. How are you holding up, dear?/ the Professor asked, linked to her mind.  
  
/Ah'm fine. Ah'm being held by a man named Graydon Creed. He runs this lil' group of rednecks that call themselves the Friends of Humanity. Ah've been kidnapped so ya'll would come and rescue me. If ya come after me, ya'll be steppin' into a trap and he intends ta make your rescue seem like an attack on them, so the government will see mutants as freaks./ Rogue said.  
  
It was silent for a moment while the Professor thought of a way to rescue his X-Man without making it seem like an attack. Then an idea hit him.  
  
/Rogue, I have an idea. Sit back and behave, I'll get you out of there in no time./ the Professor said.  
  
Rogue did as instructed and waited to be rescued.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"X-Men, call of the attack and return to the mansion at once." Xavier said through the Blackbird's radio.  
  
"Why?" Wolverine demanded.  
  
"Because her kidnapping was a set up. I have a more one on one tactic in mind," he answered.  
  
Curious, Storm returned the Blackbird to the mansion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The front door of Creed's building was smashed down. "FBI! Everyone drop your weapons and get down on the floor!" a loud voice demanded.  
  
Stunned, some of the men inside the building did as they were told while the rest continued to hold their weapons, standing.   
  
A large group of FBI agents swarmed the building, handcuffing FoH members. With the building surrounded the rest of the FoH had no choice but to surrender their weapons and be placed under arrest.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Creed demanded, as he was being cuffed and dragged to a car.  
  
"We got a tip off you kidnapped a minor girl," one of the agents answered.  
  
As if on cue, two agents had just untied Rogue and were assisting her through the building to the front door where Xavier awaited her.  
  
"How did ya manage this, Professor?" Rogue asked, looking around at the situation at hand, rather surprised.   
  
"I have my connections in the government. All thanks to a newly pro-mutant senator, Senator Kelly. The X-Men helped him a few years ago before even Kurt was recruited. Now come, you have a lot of people at the mansion that will be pleased to see that you are all right." Xavier said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Back at the mansion  
  
After receiving many happy returns from her concerned teammates, ex-teammates and Acolytes, Rogue was glad when it was all over.  
  
Having Rogue home, safe and sound, left the Brotherhood content and they left the mansion's premises, vowing at another rematch against the X-Men, another day of course.  
  
The Acolytes stayed behind to talk with the Professor.   
  
~Inside the War Room  
  
"I am glad to hear that you will be leaving the Acolytes and returning to Russia to take care of your sister, but why the reform?" Xavier asked.  
  
Piotr looked across the room at Kitty, then meet Xavier's gaze once again. "I have my reasons. But for now I must help my family, since Magneto will no longer give them any more aid. When the day comes, I shall return to America as an X-Man."   
  
"If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask," Xavier offered.  
  
Piotr nodded and waved his goodbyes. Then left the mansion for the airport.  
  
Kitty left the room to give a private goodbye to the Russian.  
  
"Now Remy, are you sure you want to stay as an X-Man?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Seein' as how Remy hates fighting against, chere's such as des. Remy has his reasons for staying," he said, winking at Rogue, who blushed.  
  
"Then welcome to the X-Men, Remy LeBeau," Xavier said. "Rogue, would you see him to his room?"  
  
"Sure," she said, taking the Cajun to a spare bedroom. The rest of the students left Xavier, Logan and Ororo alone in the War Room.  
  
"What did you do with Creed?" Ororo asked, only her, the Professor and Logan knew of his family ties.  
  
"I requested that the FBI see if his father would like to see to a suitable punishment," Xavier said, smiling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Creed sat in the back of a police car. His plan had failed and now he was going to be punished for kidnapping and many other crimes. The Friends of Humanity would be ruined if word of this got out.   
  
Just then the car stopped and the policeman opened his door. "Where are we?" Graydon asked, looking around at his surroundings.  
  
"Home," he said, taking the Graydon up to the door.   
  
A man, nearly seven feet tall answered the door. Graydon shuddered as he recognized the man before him.  
  
The policeman pulled out a piece of paper. "Victor Creed, is this your son?"  
  
Creed smiled. "Yes," he answered, signing a release form for the policeman.   
  
"Have a good night, sir" he said, un-cuffing Graydon, then left.  
  
"Well, well, son, it's been a while hasn't it. I hear you've been running a gang of mutant haters. Now I know you didn't mean anything against your father since he's a mutant, so how about I teach you a lesson in manners," Sabretooth said, dragging his on inside the house.  
  
******************  
  
Okay, I totally could have done the rescue thing with the X-Men rescuing Rogue, but that's been done. So I got the idea of the FBI getting into it. Works out either way so…I hoped you liked it and let me know what you thought.  
  
Oh yes, I do not plan on writing a sequel for this, unless I get inspired, which I doubt. 


End file.
